


[翻译]有丽丽艹真是太好了

by Linnena



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 像你这种萝莉人外兽娘furry控总是对未成年丽丽有可怕的想法，对不对？





	[翻译]有丽丽艹真是太好了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lewd Li Li](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181322) by [Goid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid). 



> 很喜感，忍不住拙劣的翻译一发。  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4181322

>你是小明  
>你正在暴雪全家桶这艘叫时空枢纽的该死的破船上。  
>这里一堆名人，其中不乏性感辣妹，鬼混在一起互相捅刀子。  
>战斗随时可能爆发。  
>辣妹们显然欲求不满，毕竟女多男少，然而  
>那边内个一脸沧桑的娘娘腔是雷诺，一心只想干某个披着红紫色几丁质的婊子。  
>泰凯斯的丁丁刚被一群叫跳虫的东西啃了。  
>玛法里奥是个该死的基佬，他只肯奶雷诺。  
>然后那2个没嘴的星灵似乎也没JB。  
>所以，想找个妹子滚床单对你来说易如反掌。  
>但你对这堆凶巴巴的成年女人根本提不起性趣。  
>你一直盯着某个四处乱跑的小熊猫人。  
>做个声名狼藉的萝莉furry控可不容易，但血赚不亏。  
>可她身边始终有只不好惹的大熊猫，估计是他老爸什么的吧，于是你静静等待。  
>终于有一天晚上大熊猫醉成一滩翔，然后那个小熊猫自己跑远了。  
>你立马跟上她，在一个隐蔽的小角落把她拦住。  
>船上的其他人要么醉得不轻，要么难以发现你们。  
>她发现你跟着她  
>她左盼右顾，一开始很害怕，但慢慢放松下来。  
“嗨，先生，我之前似乎没见过你。”  
> “嗨，你好，我叫小明。”你回答，一边用眼睛视奸她，她瘦弱的肩膀和幼小的身形直冲你喊：“上我！”  
> “你叫什么名字？”  
> “丽丽。“  
> “那丽丽，你在这里干什么？“  
>她沉默下来，眼睛往下看  
“你……你不会告诉我叔叔吧？“  
>你挑起一条眉毛  
>她身后冒出一条小龙  
“我们不应该在地图外用法术，但它是我朋友，我很孤单……”  
> “你应该放它走。”  
>她挥挥手，于是小龙消失了。  
> “不过……你会魔法？”  
> “当然……我可是治疗者。“  
>她的声音是这么可爱，让你把持不住，你感到自己硬了。  
> “真的哇？“  
> “当然，我什么都能治好。“  
> “那，你能帮帮我吗？“  
> “怎么帮？“  
> “我……我受伤了，伤口都肿了……“  
> “完全没问题，但……我不应该在地图外施法……“  
> “我绝对会保密！“  
> “好！“  
>当你开始脱裤子的时候她变出一杯治愈佳酿。  
“啊？小明，你在干什么？！“  
> “我……我肿胀的伤口在衣服下面……“  
> “那……好吧。“  
>你光速脱掉裤子，掏出大雕，抬着根部对准她。  
> “这……好像真的肿了耶……”  
>她把治愈佳酿倒到你的孛起上。  
>虽然凉凉的，但真tm爽，你感到自己硬的更厉害了。  
>你咕哝道：我想它不管用。  
> “但它应该会有用啊。”  
>她抬头看着你，毛茸茸的眉毛困惑的皱起来。  
“怎么回事呢？”  
> “你用手摩擦几下就好了。”  
> “仅仅摩擦两下就能好？真的吗？”  
> “当然啦。”  
>她凑近你身前，现在你跳动的丁丁离她毛茸茸的小鼻子只有几寸了。  
>她伸出双手碰触你的根部。  
>她的爪心又软又温暖  
>她指尖的绒毛令你的x头直发痒。  
>她的双手开始交替前后上下移动。  
>她轻轻的按压着你丁丁上的各个点。  
>然后她停下了，手扔搭在你jb上。  
> “我不认为这有用。”  
> “有，有，当然有，我能感觉到，继续，以及稍微快点？”  
>她顺从的又开始帮你撸，比刚才更快，富有节奏。  
>每次她的手掌碰到你的x头，你都爽的要昏过去。  
>你开始进入状态，你冲着她挺动腰身，你丁丁的尖端开始流出黏糊糊的液体。  
>她停下现在反成被你草的双手。  
> “呃……你还好吗？”她问，抬头看着你，脸上挂着担忧的表情，朱唇微启，见鬼真性感，你能看到她湿润柔软的小舌头，你感到控制不住丁丁想要干她的小脸。  
> “或……或许你能舔舔它？”  
> “舔它？你是说我用嘴舔吗？”  
>你点点头，她谨慎的看着你的丁丁。  
>然后慢慢靠近，伸出舌头。  
>然后飞快的舔了一下。  
>你的下腹一阵抽搐，仅仅这一舔，你就能感受到她舌头的纹理，那么火辣，那么湿润，那么平滑，带着小小的结点。  
>她收回双手，然后又舔了你一下。  
>当她第三次凑过来时，你迅速伸出手，抓住她的头。  
>然后腰身一挺，把丁丁狠狠推进她嘴里。  
>你划过她的舌头，撑起她的脸颊。她惊恐地睁大眼睛，双手抓向你的大腿，试图把你推开。  
>但她力气太小了，你开始操她嘴。  
>她嘴里真热，舌头不断摩擦着你的丁丁，你感到她的喉咙推挤着你的下体。  
>她不断用小小的粉拳拍打你的双腿，但你根本停不下来。  
>你用手紧紧抓住她的头发更快更狠的抽插，蛋蛋不断撞击她的下吧，她嘴里无意识地发出淫靡的吮吸声。  
>你抓住她的耳朵，然后在她嘴里大力进出，她在拼命想用牙咬你，牙齿并不锋利，但足够疼了，痛苦顺着你的丁丁蔓延。  
>就这样你高潮了。  
>你狠狠向下伸进她的喉咙，她的鼻子埋进你的阴毛中，然后你直接射进她的肚子里。  
>她停止了挣扎，双眼大张，浑身都在颤抖，一些精液从她的嘴里流出来。  
>终于，你从她嘴里抽出来，一缕粘稠的精液划过她的舌头。  
>她从你身边退开，开始咳嗽着用手擦掉嘴边的唾液和精液。  
>这感觉太棒了，你心满意足地靠着墙。  
>最终她抬头看着你。  
>你猜她会冲你发疯，但没有。  
>她只是在那里哭。  
>你赶紧向前，本能的想抱住她，安慰她。  
>她尖叫一声向后跳开，愣了几秒，然后恐惧的逃走了，剩下你在后面大喊  
“啊，这不是我的本意……”

\-----------------------------------  
>第二天  
>你看到那只大熊猫怒气冲冲的向你走来。  
>哦，见鬼  
>他暴揍了你一顿  
>你死了  
>活该，这是你这种变态萝莉furry控应得的。


End file.
